


Pick Me Up

by beedekka



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: M/M, Single fandom drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/pseuds/beedekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TPB drabble collection.</p><p>Six drabbles, one double-drabble and one treble, all non-sequential, set at various points in the canon.  Some serious, some humorous and some romantic.  What they have in common is the pairing.  Hopefully they all reveal something about the relationship I love so much between these guys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

Ricky skidded on the loose gravel as he braked, slopping Julian’s drink all over his hand.

“Fuck sakes! Passenger drinking here.”

“Sorry bud, it’s not my fault Captain Drunkass and the Cheeseburger Kid can’t maintain the roads properly. Nothin’ wrong with my end of this.”

Julian had to admit, unusually, Ricky’s car had been working pretty well lately. Fuckin’ thing just looked a total mess. “Hey Rick, you know… one day I’m gonna open up my own bodyshop and we’ll fix the outside of this car back as good as my grandmother left it,” he promised.

Ricky smiled. “Yeah, right.”

 

***

 

Having successfully got inside Julian’s trailer, Ricky stretched and reached over his shoulder to scratch his back. His arm wasn’t long enough, so he leant against the doorframe and rubbed up on that. Literal thinking! He’d always been a problem-solver.

He spotted one of Bubbles’ cats eyeing him from a leisurely position on the carpet. “You break in here too, kitty?” Ricky asked it. “Looks like Julian needs to up his security if he doesn’t want us coming in before he gets home.” No reply. “Heh, but I guess _you’re_ not gonna be getting naked and in his bed, eh?” 

 

*** 

 

Julian sighed. “Look at those two idiots.” He gestured up the road, ice clinking in his drink.

“Huh?” Ricky shielded his eyes, following where he’d indicated.

“Cory and Trevor. What are they _doing_?”

“Jeez, what’s that underneath Trevor? Is it… an inflatable doll?”

Julian stopped in his tracks. “Tell me they aren’t fucking an inflatable doll in the roadway.”

Ricky craned for a better look. “I think he just fell on it.”

“And then Cory fell on top as well? I don’t even want to know...”

“Hey, you’re the one who says ‘don’t judge’.”

“Yeah, the _roadway_ though? Come on!”

 

***

 

Driving all night to the truck stop where Ray had stranded Bubbles was simultaneously the last and the only thing Julian wanted to do, and they were _still_ nowhere near. Bubbles’ frantic voice on the phone haunted him. “Can you go a little faster here, Rick?” 

“I’m going fast, Julian. Chill out.”

“Pull over and switch, then. I can go quicker than this.”

“I said, chill out,” Ricky answered firmly. “The car can’t take it over distance.” He frowned. “Hey, something’s pretty fucked-up if I’m bein’ the responsible one… Bubbs’ll be fine.”

Julian shook his head. “You didn’t hear him.”

 

***

 

Ricky turned sharply away before Julian had the chance to give him that ‘look’ he did so well. He didn’t need his disapproval on top of everybody else’s; not right now, at least. If he wanted, they could play it out later in private, hidden in the darkness of Julian’s trailer. He licked his lips, thinking of the last time Julian had him pushed face-first up against the flimsy bedroom wall, telling him what a loser he was and reaching around to jerk his cock, hard muscles enveloping him as he came. And people said Lahey and Randy were fucked-up... 

 

***

 

“Hey, what the fuck was that just then?”

Julian’s grip was tight around his wrist, and Ricky was surprised by how swiftly and how efficiently he’d caught hold of him – a split second ago he’d been standing ten yards away. He decided to play dumb; what was new?

“What?”

The exasperation in Julian’s eyes showed exactly how wise he was to _that_ trick.

“ _Don’t_. Fuck sakes, Ricky. I’m trying to keep our shit on track and keep Lahey _away_ from us, and you’re in his face every time he turns around. You’re baiting him to come over and fuck things up!”

“Julian, forget Lahey. He can’t string two words together, let alone touch us about any of this. Since when do you care if he’s spying in bushes or filming on his shitty vhs? What’s to see? All we’re doing is walking around like… normal people behaviour.”

“Yeah, on a hash driveway. Just fucking dial it back, okay?” Julian told him pointedly before abruptly stalking away.

Ricky watched him leave and carefully flexed the feeling back into his arm, rubbing his wrist where Julian had let it go.

So, apparently Lahey wasn’t the only one he was baiting right now. 

 

***

 

 _Panic is a good start. I can work with that. Pulling out my gun? Yeah, that too… Where the fuck is Ricky at?_ Julian could hear him shooting but he couldn’t see him. “Rick?” _Behind that car, probably._ He started to try and make his way around. 

“Yeah?”

_No, that’s not from behind the car. The corner of the building? That’s okay, I can get there._

“Julian?”

 _Fuck, this went to shit fast!_ “I’m coming, just… just stay put a second will you?”

“You okay?” 

_Must’ve heard it in my voice. He’s gonna see soon enough – I’m really fucking shot._

 

***

 

“Hey, stay still so I can fix your collar. You get dressed in the dark?” Julian leaned in and folded Ricky’s half-turned collar down, brushing his hands over the shoulders of the jacket too. “Better. You look good, man.”

Ricky smiled. “Thanks.” And neither of them stepped back.

“You smell like smoke and old cologne – when’s the last time you wore this?”

“On the way back from jail. I was wearin’ it when we got arrested.”

“The wedding was the last time we had these out?” Julian looked down at his own suit. “Huh. I guess it was.”

“Yeah.” Ricky reached up between them and hooked Julian’s heavy gold neckchain under one finger, pulling it then letting it drop back against his chest. “Time goes fast.”

“Didn’t feel like it when we were inside.” Julian was going for a light remark – joking even, but he saw Ricky’s face turn suddenly serious.

“That time doesn’t really count, does it? That’s just, like, time you lose while everyone else is gettin’ on with their life.” He looked away for a second and Julian’s hand twitched with the impulse to come up and touch his face, to gently turn him back. He resisted it; maybe this wasn’t that kind of conversation? Ricky licked his lips. “It was just as well me and Lucy never got through with the ceremony though, right?” _Oh._ Maybe it _was_ that kind of conversation.

“Rick…” Julian started and stopped himself. “Look, what we’re doing, we don’t have to be. I mean, it doesn’t have to carry over if…” He stopped again; he wasn’t getting his words across very well. “Shit. Everyone knows it’s different inside, is what I’m trying to say.”

Ricky shook his head emphatically. “Uh-uh, Julian. Out here I still feel exactly the same about you.” 

 

_-fin_


End file.
